1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new structure of reflecting mirror) which is installed around the liquid crystal display of a digital camera for image reflection. By way of reflection, the user is allowed to view images on the display from multiple visual angles or directions.
2) Description of the Prior Art
With new technologies constantly emerging, a large number of electronic products in the market are being digitalized; meanwhile, using digital cameras to take pictures as records in lives has become a popular life style as a result of leisure activities prevailed.
The inventor ever invented a refracting device for display of digital camera with registered number M262742 in Taiwan. The objective of that device installed on a digital camera is to provide a user to view images on the display even from an angle of optical dead-zone through the refracting device mounted on the display when a user requires taking pictures at a multitudinous scene or at the occasion that needs special view-finding angle, or needs to raise/lay down a camera for a wide-angle shot.
Furthermore, because many users trying self-shots with digital cameras need to take pictures through reflection of lens or intuition, some repeated shots to verify objects within the intended scope lead to inconvenience in utilization. In addition, the fact that two sets of upper and lower rotating arms on the previous invention are used for raising or laying-down of a camera only results in extra consumption in processing and manufacture expenses.
Thus, to eliminate the above-mentioned drawbacks, the inventor invents a new structure of the reflecting mirror that meets image viewing on a display from multiple angles or directions with a connecting arm pivotally connecting the hollow frame and the cover as a resolution to simplify procedures in assembly and reduce cost.
Referring to FIG. 1 for the known reflecting device 3, in which the reflecting device 3 is fixed around the display 11 of a digital camera 1, and a real-time image through the lens 12 can be observed on the display 11 via the reflecting mirror 4 of the reflecting device 3 by a user who raises or lays down a camera.
Further, pivot bases 31 and 31′ of the reflecting device 3 are configured on the central location beside left and right sides of the frame 33, which can be pivotally linked to the reflecting mirror 4 with two rotating arms 32 and 32′ for image observation on the display 11 after flipping. Thus, this device can solve an issue of visual dead-zone on the display 11. However, with self-shot activities of using digital cameras popularized nowadays, the reflecting device 3 provides a single method of raising or laying down a camera to observe images through the reflecting mirror 4. In this regard, this device fails to offer an alternative to view images shown on the display 11 from a viewing angle ahead a camera or from multiple angles as well as directions.